


Throat

by burgersfromspace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Romance, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, gagging, this shit might be gross...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgersfromspace/pseuds/burgersfromspace
Summary: Bucky can't quite control himself when it comes to you, and he's not about to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Bucky trash and I'm slightly ashamed. Nevertheless, enjoy this disgusting piece of work!
> 
> WARNING: Bucky is pretty rough in this. There is consent from both sides.

Bucky Barnes was the kind of man to keep things bottled up. He was the kind of man that clutched his fists tight, kept his mouth shut, and dealt with things in his own time. More often than not, his methods of coping with situations gone wrong usually remained orthodox and controlled. He would sit and write until his mind could write no more and it was easier to breathe. Until he could face his team, face _you_ , and function properly.

You were never an easy team member. Stubborn, scrappy in ethics and always looking to give him a wild rush. He could almost say he hated working with you. He hated how you were always questioning orders, even if you often had a point, and how he could never concentrate with you and how he hated the way you made him feel.

Like he wanted to grab a hold of your hair and smash his lips to yours. Like he wanted to tell you just how crazy you _really_ drove him.

So it was hard, living with you. Often times, he scorned himself for choosing to reside in your second bedroom rather than in Steve's apartment. He had been given a choice, and Bucky just couldn't shut down your offer. He wanted to be close, he wanted the rush in his veins when he was around you. It was different at the Avengers compound. There, he wasn't alone with you. The team was there.

But here... _here_ , he had you to himself.

A handful of weeks of living in your second bedroom, and all he'd managed to do was argue with you about what movie to put on, about what to order for dinner, what temperature to put the thermostat to, and, on occasion, he'd stitch you up after a mission. He liked stitching you up. He liked it when you'd sink into the couch, when you'd grab his knee and squeeze when something hurt.

Bucky Barnes loved it when you broke the façade of a sarcastic joker. He loved it when you allowed yourself to cave into a mild state and crumble into his side.

And _God_ did he wish he could tell you just how that made him feel.

"I'm back."

Your arrival was heard over the news that Bucky had been trying to watch before he thought about you. Bucky rubbed his sweaty palms against the denim of his jeans before he looked over the back of the couch he was lounged on. You showed up with several bags of groceries, and he stood to help, grabbing several from your hands before following you into the small kitchen and placing them on the counter.

"'bout damn time. Thought you might've gotten kidnapped or somethin'."

You snorted, kicking your shoes somewhere into the side of the house, before opening the fridge and shoving several cartons of juices and milk in. "I'm sure you'd be heart broken. What on earth would you do without me?"

"Sell your apartment and keep the money to myself? Just an idea." He smirked at you before leaning against the counter, watching you move about the kitchen. He caught himself glancing at how tight the black fabric of your leggings hugged your ass. Bucky loved it when you wore those around him.

"Fuck you too, Barnes."

He snapped his vision back to you. _Cut it out_. "Ouch. No respect for senior citizens, huh?" 

"Not when they're bitter and incredibly cantankerous."

"Excuse me?"

"A _grumpy gus_."

Bucky mocked insult, his brows furrowed as he argued, "I'm _not_ agrumpy gus."

This was how most of your afternoons went. Tiny and teasing arguments, moments of laughter that would escalate to physical tryings. More often than not, he'd playfully shove you around until you'd get mad and throw things at him. It was always a game, though. You knew it, too, and you never caught yourself having a problem with it.

Not when Bucky would hug you and practically squeeze you into his chest until you'd whine and yell at him to release you, all while laughing hysterically. Not when Bucky would sneak up on you and scream in your ear. Not when Bucky's fingers would accidentally run down your back, and you'd pay it no mind. Well...you _tried_ paying it no mind. It typically involved no more than that.

But today...

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetness." You teased, grabbing the last can of veggies to organize in the overhead cabinets. Bucky moved swiftly to grab the can from your hand and he tossed it haphazardly into the cabinet. It wasn't like you were going to be able to reach it either way. You glared at Bucky, who now kept you caged against the counter, a strong bulky arm at one side of your hips and a silver at the other.

"I could've done that."

He hummed, staring you down. "Mm, no. I truly don't think you could've, _doll_. I know you were going to ask for my help. You always do."

"I don't...not _always_."

"Of course not always, only when I'm here. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you to live when I'm not here."

"Not hard at all, Buck." You hissed, looking up at him. "You open a jar here and there, big woop."

"I always fix your broken shit. Replace light bulbs, even fixed your sink back when, and remember that one time you wanted to _sleep_ with me? Said something about how the winds were scarin' you?"

You were silent and Bucky smirked. "Big woop, though."

"You didn't tell me no." You spoke suddenly, looking up at him in challenge.

"What?" Bucky inquired quietly, wondering where that had come from.

"When I asked if I could sleep with you, you didn't say no. _You_ clung to _me_ the whole night."

"Yet you didn't tell me to back off, darlin'." His voice was deep, and you almost wanted to look away when he leaned his head down the slightest inch. The movement was almost invisible to the naked eye. "If I remember correctly, you asked me to stay in bed a little big longer the next morning. Ain't that right?"

It wasn't often when you didn't know what to say. You were the kind of person to spit back in an instant, and for the first time, you weren't quite sure _what_ to do. Bucky had you locked, and his face was so close, his body taut against you. You couldn't breathe, and you hated yourself for wanting it to keep going.

Bucky watched the thoughts in your mind turn into a mess of everything. A big, jumbled mess- and for once, he was glad you felt what he would feel around you. And he wondered just how far he could push you. Could he possibly push you into the lust-inked abyss that he often succumbed to when you came around?

"Ain't that right, baby girl?" 

You looked at the way his palms came a bit closer, at the way the fabric of his shirt tightened around his chest when he moved in.

"That's right." You breathed out.

His skin crawled with excitement, and his tone remained breathy, deep enough that you could feel the vibrations of his voice in your own chest.

"Yeah? You wanted to keep me in bed with you?"

You weren't going to back down anymore. _He started it_.

"I really did, Bucky." Bucky nearly froze at the drop of your tone, and he couldn't help the small sigh that left his lips when you shifted your hips forward the slightest bit. "I _loved_ it. I loved it, sleeping so close to you, so tight and hot and _strong_ and I..." You came to a slow pause, watching the way his eyes opened. You shivered.

The blue and ice of his eyes had burned a deep and dangerous darkness that swallowed you whole, and he whispered. "Tell me more, baby."

"I wondered if I could be brave enough to beg you to fuck me."

His eyes widened the slightest bit.

And, as his luck would behave, the phone to your side rang aloud seconds after the moment the smallest moan had made its way up his throat.

"Don't answer it." He spoke softly, and you smirked at his slight desperation.

"I gotta. Could be work. Wouldn't wanna miss a call to save the world, now would we?"

Bucky was on the edge of what felt like an asthma attack. He couldn't, for the life of him, breathe a single ounce of oxygen. Especially not when you sneaked out from under his arms, a devious smile on your face as you glanced at him from over your shoulder and answered the call.

The edge of the counter nearly crumbled when his silver fist clenched tight shut before he heard the counter's material crunch. He pulled away and his chest heaved, watching as you rolled your lips and smiled innocently at him as you listened to the caller.

"I'll let him know. We'll be there."

You hung up and Bucky's jaw held itself so tight you thought he could've been able to break a tooth. But with the way you'd recovered from that small encounter so quickly, he seemed a bit taken aback. Insulted, maybe. Were you just playing him?

"Who was that?" He spat under his breath, running his hands through his hair.

"Steve. Said Tony wants us to be at the tower tomorrow, bright and early."

He glared at you, hated the way your voice was so...happy. Like you _knew_ what you did to him, like you knew you left him hanging.

"I'll wake you up, then. Night."

"You going to sleep already?" You cocked a brow, realizing it wasn't even past 10. "You don't usually go to sleep at this time."

"Well, I'm fucking spent, so. Goodnight."

You couldn't help the small twitch of your lips when you dared a small glance to the way his muscles tensed under your gaze. He wasn't... _mad_ , was he?

Bucky turned on the heel of his shoes and made a straight line to his room. He wanted to be away from you. That smirk of yours, that voice, those hands and those eyes. He wanted to leave before he'd do something. But you wanted him to do it.

Right?

You said...

There was a small pinch of discomfort between his legs as he thought back to what had happened a short few minutes ago in the kitchen, and he shut the door behind him. Tension had been the reason he failed to realize that the sheer strength of his arm shutting the door had made the door bounce the slightest bit. A thin gap left his room open to all.

He was tired, and he was tense and he was, much to his displeasure, hard. Teased.

He left his shoes and socks and shirt at the foot of his bed, and made a beeline to the window. The city of New York lived beneath him, and he couldn't handle the blurs of cars and people so he lowered the rickety blinds and dropped to the bed. He suddenly remembered having you in it, and he wished he didn't. Because now everything was rushing back into his head, like a wave of events.

The beat of his heart seemed restless, determined to give the super soldier a heart attack if he didn't calm down. But that was the problem. _You_. He could almost never calm himself down when he thought of you. Stuck between him and the counter, stuck so _close_.

Bucky then wondered if that's how you would've begged him to fuck you. Against the counter, holding you so tight that you couldn't breathe, so tight that you couldn't do more but whimper and moan against his lips. 

Before he knew it, before he could deny it to himself, his hands, as shaky as they were, had undone the buttons of his denim and zipped them down. You were so fucking cruel, he thought, leaving him so hungry. Starved. And yet you were so good.

 _Fuck_.

Bucky was painfully slow as he lowered his pants to kick them off, all the while connecting dots and listening to your voice. To words he'd wish so hard for you to say.

Sweat coated the bridge of his nose and the dips of his collarbones as he leaned back on his elbows, his legs lazed and spread over the crisp white comforter. With a hand that had grown hot, he tested the waters of his erection as he ran a dexterous thumb over his now swollen and burning pink head. A low hiss escaped his lips, his brows furrowed when he realized how sensitive you'd made him.

And then he felt your hips nudge against his, and he chastised himself for replaying that second over and over and over again, until his hand gripped his girth in a vice pump. 

A quiet, shaky growl quivered from his lips as he leaned his head back, his arm tensing and his cock jerking once he gave a slow pull and twist. The movement was painfully slow as he adjusted his position, leaned back on one elbow as his abdomen contracted with each jerk of his fist. 

Bucky Barnes felt weak. Knowing he was fucking his hand with your face and your hands and your ass and your all in his mind, but it felt so good. He thought about everything as he fisted his cock at a quickening pace, his flesh slick with pre-cum and the room filled with the sounds of his sins.

And then he remembered the way, that night, you'd curled up against his chest. The way your hips would accidentally move against his, the way you had hastily apologized. And now that he knew you'd done it on purpose...

His hips rolled involuntarily at the thought, the reddening length of his cock poking over his tight fist rhythmically. 

Thoughts moved quickly in his mind, but when the way you'd told him that you would've begged him to fuck you replayed in his head, Bucky had growled viciously enough to scratch his throat, he'd pumped hard enough to lift his hips from the bed. A shaky moan left his lips when he settled back down from the thought, his head lolled lazily against his shoulder as he watched his hand.

He wondered, if you were there with him, if he could have you watch. If he could have you lay between his legs, your face close as he pumped his cock in front of your eyes. Demeaning, teasing, just like you had been to him.

* * *

Down the hall, you'd been occupying yourself with gathering your uniform for whatever tomorrow was dedicated to. You hated that anything would have to be done tomorrow. It would be Saturday, your day to sleep in until Bucky would be banging pots in the kitchen before noon would even arrive. Often times, he really would be making breakfast, others he'd smile innocently and greet you.

Frowning at the thought of the early morning, you shut everything off and deemed it time to shower up and hit the hay. You were sure Bucky would be waking you up much earlier than necessary, as was often the case, so you decided to at least be prepared for another rude awakening.

The hall wasn't long enough for you to _not_ hear a strange. strangled noise. Often times, you would tell yourself Bucky was having another one of his meltdowns, and he'd told you many times to leave him alone when that happened. _But when did you ever listen to him_?

For once...you wished you had. Oh, you really wished you had listened to him.

Bucky was sprawled over his bed, naked and sweating and you couldn't breathe when his eyes opened to find yours. You could've had your rise to ecstasy then and there when his lips pulled open with a moan, and he breathed out shakily. "Come here, (Y/N). Come here, baby."

You couldn't hold back, not when he said your name like that. Not when he looked at you like _that_.

Bucky's grip on his cock was enchanting, and he could see the slight shock in your eyes when you moved. "Right there." He nodded his head lazily to the spot between his opened legs, right where his hand pumped his dripping cock. Your lips ran dry when you lowered yourself to that spot, his eyes holding your gaze the entire time. 

He watched as you slowly settled yourself onto your stomach, your fingers gentle on his now tense thighs. You tried to look at him over the obvious cock in your face, but he shook his head. "Look at my cock, darlin'. Not at me."

The man was thoroughly fucked when he saw you bring your lips between your teeth, and when you leaned your head down against his thigh, he watched the way you looked up at his throbbing cock, the way his fingers began to move tight and quick.

"You like this, don't you?" He growled, leaning a bit higher on his elbow to watch you closely, and he caught you lifting your hips and bringing them down onto the bed. "You like watching me fuck my hand right in front of your gorgeous face."

You didn't say much of anything, but you gripped his wrist tight to bring his hand to a halt and Bucky took a deep breath when you brought his hand to your lips, bringing your tongue to the palm of his hot hand.

"Suck my dick, baby."

And you did, and Bucky knew he could never look at you the same again.

His breath caught in his throat when you crawled close enough to grasp his cock by the base and run a flat tongue over the side, and his stomach tightened when you looked up at him. Bucky lowered himself to his back and brought his silver hand to the back of your head, grabbing a fistful of your hair to hold on to. 

He squeezed when you lowered your lips again, this time popping his head in and out of your hot mouth, he pulled you further down when you slowly took his entire length.

Bucky froze, opened his lips with a shaky sigh and lifted his hips from the bed, bringing his other arm to grab two vicious fistfuls of your hair and he dragged you down and down. He held you with a vice grip, arms tight and knuckles white until he heard, or felt, you gag. He kept you there a few seconds, his hands shaking with force and his throat scratched with a harsh growl. With that, he lifted you off his cock, lifting his head to watch a thick film of your saliva coating his cock.

He threw his head back and listened as you gasped and caught your breath. "Tell me if it's too much." Bucky breathed out, his chest moving quick.

You breathed heavily over his cock, his taste back in your throat and tears burning your eyes before you gripped his thighs and looked up at him. "I want you to fuck me, Bucky. My mouth, suffocate me."

With that, Bucky's lips opened for another breath, almost of relief, before he readjusted his fists at the back of your head and he bucked his hips against your hot lips. "Open your mouth for me, baby." The tip of his cock was back in your hot mouth and he released a shaky moan. " _Fuck_. There you go. _Just_ like that."

The super soldier watched intently, with a hazy gaze and furrowed brows, as you hollowed your cheeks and lowered your head to take half of his thick length in, a rhythm you'd developed with the help of his needy and pulling fists. Bucky's hips rolled up against your face hard enough that your nose stung and a gag erupted from your throat once more, and Bucky gripped two fistfuls of your hair brutally tight before doing it again and again. Tears stung your eyes.

He moaned, _loud_ , when he pulled your head up to let you breathe. "You're so fucking good, my perfect little doll. So fucking _good_."

"So is your cock." You looked at him, gaze dark and mouth sloppy, and he blinked at you to capture the moment in his mind. 

"Come here." Bucky muttered darkly, grabbing you by your jaw and lifting you up to kiss you. "I've been dreaming of this, of _you_ , for so long. So fucking long and it feels so fucking good." He whispered against your lips, looking at the way your eyes shut and shutting his own when you brought your lips to his forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" You breathed, regaining a sense of control.

He chuckled quietly. "I'm a mess."

You smirked, running two hands through his hair. Much to his surprise, you grabbed two fistfuls, similar to how he had done with you, and pulled his head back sharply. His neck lengthened and his eyes snapped shut as you leaned down to his ear. "A beautiful mess." You shifted slightly to straddle his hips, lowering your clothed core to his throbbing and hard cock.

A deep groan vibrated at the base of his throat when you snapped your hips once, and his hands flew to take a hold of your ass.

"What were you thinking about, when you were fucking your hand?" You murmured against the hot skin of his throat before pressing your lips tight against him. He hummed, lifting his hips the slightest bit.

"That I was fucking you instead." You lifted his head to meet his gaze, and he stared you down. "I was thinkin' about shoving my cock into that pretty little mouth of yours, about your dripping pussy take my cock whole, about me finally gettin' to fuck you, my perfect 'n pretty little doll."

" _Doll_." You whispered, letting the word roll off your tongue against his lips. "You gonna do it nice and hard for me, Barnes? 'Til I can't breathe and 'til I'm begging you for mercy?"

"'Til you're cryin' for me to slow it down for you." Bucky ground his hips tight against you, and a small sigh made its way past your opened lips. His blue gaze shifted from your lips up to your eyes while his fingers worked to rid you of your shirt, of which had become a wrinkled mess before he yanked it over your head. He shot you a teasing glare when he was met with flesh- your lack of undergarments would be something he'll be remembering for the future. 

Bucky grabbed you by your hips and nudged you enough to stand you up, standing you between his legs before his fingers hooked at the waist of your pants. Placing your palms against his shoulders, you gained enough balance to help him take them off. Your underwear followed almost instantaneously, and Bucky hummed when his fingers dug into the flesh of your hips.

"Turn around." Bucky whispered gently, turning you in a swift tug. His jaw was tight as he breathed through his teeth. "You've got such a perfect ass, baby." He gave it a rough spank, the impact leaving a freezing sting after you'd hissed and reached your hand back to hold his hand before guiding it forward to your stomach. Bucky flattened his hand against your stomach, pulling you back and down into his lap. You gasped at how hot his cock sat against your back, and how the hotter digits of his hand teased just below your belly button.

Bucky held you close to his chest, encouraging you to lean your head back against his shoulder as his fingers began to lower themselves slowly. His breath left hot spots all down your neck before he placed a hand on your knee and nudged it to the side, doing the same to the other. Each of your legs rested over Bucky's, so you'd been sat completely on him, your toes barely against the floor.

Your head lolled to the side, your cheek pressed flat against Bucky's as you watched his large hands move to disappear against your dripping core. "You're so wet. And all for me." He hummed against you, lifting his metal hand to wrap it taut around your cheeks, and he pulled your face round to face him. A sharp intake of breath rung in the air when he slipped a thick finger through your wetness.

A small smirk lifted to his lips as he watched your face, as he watched the way you struggled to keep your eyes opened while he forced a second digit in. "Look at me." He demanded in a sigh, his silver hand tight around your neck as he held you to look at him. Bucky's sharp jaw jutted out the slightest bit, evidence of the effort he'd added to move his fingers quick and mercilessly.

"Fuck, _Bucky_." You felt the heat of his fingers deep inside, and the darkness in his eyes made it harder to keep the eye contact. But there was something that kept you there, nose to nose with this man while he fucked you with his hand. A low groan left your lips as you undulated your hips into his hand, grinding your pussy down against his hand.

"Just like that, baby doll." He breathed out, watching as your eyes glazed over, as your cheeks flushed and he looked completely lost in you. "You look so pretty, fuckin' my hand like this." The moment your hips began to move violently, he'd removed his fingers from your core and slipped a glistening duo of fingers through his lips.

All the while, the man stared at you as he licked his peach-tinted lips, and, with only a second's notice, he'd forced your mouth open and slid his fingers through your lips. "Suck 'em slow." He whispered against your face, watching you close, and he could almost faint at the way you refused to look away from him. He gave you another second before he pulled his fingers out and smashed his lips to yours.

The kiss was desperate, hot and before you knew it, Bucky was a groaning and whimpering mess at how you'd rolled your ass back against his cock. The super soldier pulled away from the kiss to give out a hiss, and his eyes snapped open when you did it again. He pushed you up and you nearly lost balance before he grabbed your wrist and turned you around, pulling you to straddle him.

When your weight landed on his lap, he let himself sink back into the bed and he smiled at the small smirk on your face. "What?"

"Nothing." You whispered, leaning forward to kiss him again. "You just look gorgeous, getting ready for me to ride your cock."

Bucky looked at you and the way you reached a hand down his stomach, and he watched as you raised yourself enough to make room for your guiding hand. His hands gripped your hips when you had just managed to sink the head of his cock in you. " _Fuck_." He'd hissed under his breath.

With a slow roll of his hips, his head fell back and his throat was worn raw when he growled at how you'd taken him in- just how he'd imagined it. To the hilt, and with a tightness that left him breathless. He listened to your steady breath, and he told you to stay still for a moment. You chuckled when he said he'd bust in a second if you moved.

You sat with your knees at either side of his hips, hands flat against his chest and you watched for a reaction as you rolled your hips once. Bucky's fingers dug into your hips, and his own snapped up involuntarily. "Fuck, fuck, wait." His breath slowed, and a slow rise of his eye lids painted the man with a film of absolute carnal intentions.

"You okay, baby?" He couldn't help but notice the teasing, if not slightly sarcastic, tone in your voice. Bucky's hands brought your hips round and back in a slow circle. 

"'m fine. 'm fine." Somewhere along the way, his voice had grown deeper and gruff. 

He watched for the moment you would start speaking, probably a smart ass comment, and he ground you down against his cock. 

Bucky's hands worked with the rhythm and motion that you'd both fallen into, a quick and steady pace. He pulled you forward, rolled your clit against his pelvic bone. The long-haired man lowered his gaze from your face to the heat between your legs, and he snapped his hips up enough to see his cock drive up deep into your pussy. A low groan left his lips and he did it again, again, again.

"Ah, fuck. Shit, you're perfect. You're so fucking," He breathed out a shaky whimper, "Baby _,_ look at me."

You'd long since lost your ability to speak, you could barely control the filthy strings of moans and groans that Bucky had elicited from you. But hearing him talk to you like that, hearing how his voice wavered and broke and developed a rough and raspy tone, you ground your hips faster than his, the intensity of your look never leaving his.

Something twitched in his abdomen, and Bucky jolted forward in a shock wave, his lips rolled between his teeth as your hips burned against him. "Just like that, baby doll. Right there, just like," He growled and drove his hips up, " _that_."

Bucky's arms tensed up at the tightening in his core, and he found himself losing balance and he listened to the loss of beat and rhythm. He'd started fucking up into you at a broken and quickening speed, aggressive and nearly violent. When he realized your hips had been meeting his just as brutally, his toes curled and he grabbed a fistful of your hair to pull your forehead to his, his eyes looking up into yours. "Don't you fucking look away." He breathed out desperately, his voice shaking as his hips sped up violently.

How _could_ you look away? You didn't want to.

His cock throbbed and his abdomen constricted, his hips coming to a rude and jerking pause before meeting another involuntary speed of two final thrusts. Bucky pressed his open mouth against yours, breathing out a long and throaty growl against your lips. You wished you could feel it again, the way he crumbled as he shot the thick hot cream inside of you, the way he held down a scream. And you wished you could capture the look on his face. Furrowed brows, reddened face, sweat-slick hair and kiss-swollen lips.

"Keep going." You'd demanded, your voice coarse against his lips as you rode out his almost vicious orgasm, and the hot cream that'd coated you inside- you could feel it. That in itself was enough. "Bucky, please, keep going."

He did, his hips had jerked back up into action, an ungodly speed to get you where he wanted you. "Cum for me, baby doll." He cooed into your ear, his tone dark and encouraging and exhausted. "Cum all over my cock, make me yours and _cum all over my cock_."

His borderline aggressive tone threw you over the edge quicker than you thought Bucky Barnes's voice ever could. Bucky held you tight, his arms holding your lower back against him, his hips slowing with your unsteady and spazzy movements. "I'm here, I've got you." He whispered gently, watching your contorted face closely. "I've got you baby doll." He talked you through your high, and when it'd reached its end, you almost couldn't breathe.

" _Fuck_."

Bucky held you close, his breath quick as he tried to catch a few gulps of oxygen. " _Fuck_ is right."

You were sweating all over him, and you couldn't help the small laugh that left your lips when he told you that he'd underestimated you. "You're crazy." He breathed out, sitting up with you in his lap. "I love it."

"Good." You smiled, pressing a long kiss to his rough lips.

Bucky smiled softly, his arms refusing to let you go. "You're sleeping in here. Tonight, tomorrow, from now on, you sleep in here with me."

You couldn't say no. Because, for once, there was more than you thought you could ever achieve with Bucky Barnes.

Something more than a playful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> :) I'm hurt that it's over, even more hurt that I wrote more 5k words of smut. Shame. Deep...deep shame. But, lemme know what y'all thought!


End file.
